nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V12
Nintendo Power V12 is the 12th issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Super C on it's cover. This volume contained the Classified Information tip book, which was a book that contained many tips and secrets for various NES games. Many of them appeared in the "Classified Information" articles in the previous Nintendo Power volumes, and some were brand new. The book could be removed from the magazine by bending back the silver staples, gently pulling the book out, then bending the staples back. Contents ''Final Fantasy'' The first game featured in the magazine was Final Fantasy. The article gave quick glimpses of different aspects of the game, as well as some screenshots and lots of illustrations. ''Super C'' The next article featured the cover story, Super C. It contained maps for Stages 2–7 and gave a sneak peek at the final Stage. ''Dynowarz'' This article gave readers a look at Dynowarz. It had maps for Stages 2–6 and supplied a few tips for some basics a player would need in the game. Nintendo Power Awards '89 ::(See main article: 1989 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue had the winners of the second annual Nintendo Power Awards. Fans and readers were presented the list of nominees in the previous volume and the results were published in this volume. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was voted Best Game Overall. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a Super Mario Bros. 3 setting. ''Code Name: Viper'' This article discussed the game Code Name: Viper. It had maps for Stages 1–3 and also had more maps on the back of the poster insert. ''Burai Fighter'' The next article featured Burai Fighter. It discussed the basic techniques for movement and attacking, and had maps for Stages 1–6. New Games This article previewed upcoming games the Nintendo Power staff felt needed a closer look. The games featured here were Adventures of Lolo 2, Rocket Ranger, Wheel of Fortune Family Edition, Tombs and Treasure, and Journey to Silius. Game Boy In this issue's Game Boy section, the games reviewed were Batman, Gargoyle's Quest, Qix, Daedalian Opus, Bases Loaded, NFL Football, Fist of the North Star, and Shanghai. Previews In this article, the crew from Nintendo Power give readers a quick overview of some of the best games that were soon-to-be-released. Games previewed here were Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos, StarTropics, Golgo 13 II: The Mafat Conspiracy, and Crystalis. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Magic of Scheherazade, 8 Eyes, Battle of Olympus, Willow, IronSword, and Shadowgate. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Rollerball, Ghostbusters II, Double Dare, and Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Strategy Guide Update This article talked about upcoming strategy guides for new NES games. It was explained that the next issue of Nintendo Power would be a full strategy guide for Super Mario Bros. 3. Similar strategy guides later in the year would include Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos and Final Fantasy. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 took the #1 spot. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Tetris # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # The Legend of Zelda # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Batman # Shadowgate # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Mega Man 2 # Ninja Gaiden Category:Nintendo Power Awards Category:1990 Nintendo Power volumes